TGAT: Session 6
Chapter 2: Trollskull Alley (Cont..) Scene 7: Sewers The party returned to the Xanathar hideout and found the narrow passage leads to the cellar of a halfling owned hostel on Spices Street in the Dock Ward. They again bump into Roscoe Underbough, a Shard Shunner who tells them to leave. The party refuse unless Roscoe answers if he knows what has happened to their tavern. He denies knowing who they are let alone where their tavern is, and when told says that he doesn't like that end of town so avoids it. Levi deduces that he is lying. The party still refuse to leave unless he tells them the truth. Roscoe whistles upstairs and is joined by three halflings who transform into their hybrid forms when they see the characters. The party rightly decide to retreat and re-investigate the Xanathar hideout. They find a lone goblin looting the remaining treasure and ask him if he knows about the Shard Shunners. He tells them that the Xanathar's Thieves' Guild with at times call on them for odd jobs. He does not know any more. Scene 8: The Dock Ward The party heads to the Dock Ward to start looking for the unknown elf killer. They find a drunken half-elf drinking outside the Drunken Sailor and just watch him. After a fair while the half-elf left alone and began walking down a number of the dark alleyways in the dock ward. Striking from the shadows the half-elf was attacked by a dark skinned elf wielding a pistol and short sword. The party immediately intervene saving Heldar's life and a ferocious battle ensues. Both Richard Dickens and Bushy are hit with blasts from the pistol, whose poison rounds have no effect on Bushy and are luckily saved by Richard Dickens. The group are able to hold their own against Soluun Xibrindas until he drops a black bead on the ground enveloping them all in magical darkness. The group are not sure if they have gone spontaneously blind but after the effects dissipate see that they are all well and Soluun has unfortunately made his escape. Richard Dickens reports this back to Davil Starsong and is rewarded with 50gp. Richard Dickens also relays this information to Mirt. Scene 9: Emmek Frewn's Tavern The party decide to scope out their rivals tavern and see what he knows. While one half remain downstairs keeping Emmek busy with idle chit chat and congratulating him on the recent success of his business, the later of which he scoffs at stating "well that's easy when your tavern is known to be both haunted and riddled with rats and disease.. *laughs*". Levi infiltrated the upper floors to see if he could find any information. While rummaging through Emmek's bedroom he found a note stating. "we've done enough for our coin... next job you will have to pay double." - Unkown Not enough to secure any convictions Levi after avoiding a toilet mimic in Emmek's private bathroom heads back downstairs and shows the party the note. Scene 10: Trollskull Manor The work on renovating the tavern has largely completed and Volothamp Geddarm visits congratulating the party on their efforts to renew the tavern to its former glory. He suggests they throw a glamorous launch party to announce its opening to the lords and ladies of The Capital City of Dawic...Category:Dragon Heist Category:Dawic Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session